


America’s fighting Frenchman!

by IrondadAndSpooderson



Series: Stuck? [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Clumsy Peter Parker, Guitars, He’s really good at it, Hurt Peter Parker, Movie Nights, Peter Parker gets stuck, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker likes Hamilton, Precious Peter Parker, Spidermom - Freeform, peter Parker likes to sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrondadAndSpooderson/pseuds/IrondadAndSpooderson
Summary: Peter likes to sing when nobody’s around.He’s also very clumsy.Perfect.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Stuck? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613728
Kudos: 223





	America’s fighting Frenchman!

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT DEAD!  
> Hey guys! Sorry I was gone, I genuinely couldn’t find my motivation. I looked everywhere but couldn’t find it :(  
> But here we are. 
> 
> Soooo, Coronavirus is a thing :/ online school is a pain but I have more time in my day :)  
> Please stay safe my lovelies <333
> 
> I had a better story but as I was finishing it, my phone died and the whole thing was deleted. I was soooooo annoyed!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy some spiderson and Spidermom :)))

“Young and sweeeet, only seventeeeeeen~”

As much as Peter Parker denies it, he is quite the singer. His favourite songs in particular are the typical Disney and Mama Mia ones. He also really likes musicals.

Nobody knows that he can sing, he never liked to be the centre of attention, ironically, since he gets the most attention in the compound by far. 

It’s no secret that Peter is a big fan of the Disney movies, he’d often pick a classic like 101 Dalmatians. Other times, he’d stick with Frozen or Moana. He’d usually hum along to the songs without any passion, but nobody would bat an eye.

He always asks FRIDAY to check and see if there’s anyone in the compound. If there’s wasn’t anyone around, he’d head to the living area and put on a show. To nobody of course. After all, the living area had the perfect echo for singing and the karaoke music. Not too loud, nor too quiet.

“Hey FRIDAY?” He looked up to the ceiling.

“Yes Peter?” The A.I’s Irish voice filled the room.

“Is anybody home?” 

“It seems as though Boss is as a meeting with Miss Potts, and will be for the evening. He would be back around 6pm. Captain Rogers and the team, excluding Agent Romanoff, are on a mission. Agent Romanoff is currently in the training room. Would you like me to contact her?”

Peter smiled to himself. Nobody would bother him for the next while. He went to grab his speaker from his room.

“Peter?” The A.I called out.

“Hm.? Oh no. Don’t call her, thanks !” He waved at the ceiling, though there was nothing to wave to. 

“Very well.”

Cue the music!

—

So here Peter was, 15 minutes later, jamming away to Dancing Queen. He had spent ages perfecting his floor slides over the weeks, and had it nailed.

The kid was singing incredibly and sliding back and forth, left and right to his heart’s content.

Peter was panting by the end of the song, from all the dancing he was doing. But just as one finishes, another song begins. This time, it was Into The Unknown, one of Peter’s absolute favourites.

The teen was pretending he was Elsa herself, mimicking her movements as his own. Spinning here, jumping there, it was a full workout.

After another 15 minutes of nonstop dancing and singing, Peter needed a well deserved 5 minute break to get some water. He trotted to the kitchen and spun his way over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of apple juice. He was scrolling through his saved playlists on Spotify, deciding on what song to play next. He eventually found a good one.

Making his way back to the living area, he connected his phone to the speaker and hit shuffle play. 

“How does a ragtag volunteer army, in need of a shower~”

Peter was visibly vibrating at the start of the song. Guns and ships was his favourite from Hamilton.

So, what did he do?

He slowly made his way into the armrest of the couch. (He weighed literally nothing, it’s okay.)  
“He’s constantly confusing, confounding the British henchmen,” his volume levels slowly started to increase.

He got ready for his moment, his favourite part of the song. 

“Everyone give it up for America’s fighting Frenchman-“ 

“LAFFAYETTE!” Peter jumped off the armrest in the corner of the room. But, when he realised where he’d jumped, it was too late. 

He had jumped off the armrest only to land on the floor, with his left foot stuck inside a guitar. Not only that, but as he came down, he held his hands out to hopelessly grab onto the wooden bookshelf. He managed to grab onto the dresser but unfortunately, it came down with him. All the books and photos were now on the ground.

To add to that, there was a lovely glass vase sitting on the bookshelf for display. Now, it was shattered into a million tiny pieces on the floor.

How. How did this happen?!

Who even leaves a guitar in the corner?!

“FRIDAY? Please turn of the music.” The blaring music dulled and Peter took in his surrounding. His heart rate decreasing, he tried to push the bookshelf off, as pieces of glass stuck into his arms. Not to mention the literal guitar on his foot.

Ow.

Natasha had run in moments later, after hearing the loud crash. She was prepared to fight and intruders, but was met with a certain spider-kid stuck under a large bookshelf.

“Peter?” She called out. There was no movement. The kid literally froze. Oh god, he was going to get in so much trouble! Shit.

“H-hi Ms Natasha.” Came a squeaky voice, followed by a grunt of pain.

“Shit, kid. Are you alright?” She made quick work of pulling the bookshelf off of the teen and helped him up.

Guilt washing over him like a weighted wave, Peter tried to give a coherent answer to say that he was, in fact alright, but all that came out was a hiccuped sob.

“I-I’m so sorry! I d-didn’t mean to, I swear! I’ll clean it up I p-promise.!” Wow. Natasha was not ready for that. She tried to guide the sock-cladded superhero out of the shattered glass that decorated the floor and into the kitchen. As she looked down, to guide him out, she noticed that his foot appeared to be stuck in a guitar. Steve’s old one.

“Oh kid. It’s okay, see? I’m not mad, alright? Let’s get you out of the glass. And the guitar.” 

Peter only nodded, feeling ashamed for not only breaking the glass vase, but the guitar too. And ouch, the metal strings had cut into his ankles.

Natasha guided the young teen into the kitchen and instructed him to sit on the counter while she got the first aid kit. 

“Now, let’s get this thing off you.” She pulled the strings apart and free’d Peter’s foot, that was now covered in blood. Peter was still quiet, he winced a little as she pulled the guitar from him. 

“Hey, маленький паук, I’m not upset, it alright. Accidents happen.” She smiled as she wiped a disinfectant wipe over his ankle.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, as he winced from the pain. Luckily, there were no glass shards stuck in his feet.

The woman made eye contact with the boy. “The others won’t be home until late, how about you go out on some pyjamas and we’ll have an early movie night, while I’ll clean up, hm.? I know where Tony keeps his ice cream.” 

He smiled and nodded. He was tired after all the dancing and singing. The both parted ways and did their jobs.

—

“Any movie in particular?” The woman asked, passing the remote to Peter on the other side of the couch. “I don’t know, Frozen maybe? I like that one.” He smiled and she motioned for him to continue.

They were 20 minutes into the movie when Natasha noticed Peter shivering. She stood up and left for a moment. “I’ll be right back маленький паук“ He nodded and continued to watch the movie. 

She came back not a minute later with one of the fluffiest blankets Peter had ever seen. 

“Come here паук” The woman patted a spot beside her and Peter scooted his way over to her, laying his head on her shoulder as she wraps the blanket around them both.

The movie was nearly over and Peter now had his head in her lap, while she scratched his head.

“Want to tell me how you fell маленький?” She asked as he relaxed from under her fingers.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” He asked, sounding so innocent. “I promise маленький.” She smiled down at his mop of chocolate brown curls.

“I was singing and I jumped really dramatically and landed in the guitar. I grabbed the bookshelf to keep me up, but I guess it had other plans.” The poor kid looked so ashamed. 

“It happens to the best of us, kid.” She replied as she massaged his Scalp With her fingernails. The kid let out a sigh of contentment. “S’nice. Feels good.” He murmured. That was a sign that he was tired. She smiled and continued.

The movie was just over when Tony and Pepper came into the room. “Hey! Movie nights without-“ he was abruptly stopped by Natasha shushing him.

“He’s asleep.” She mouthed, and Tony nodded. He took off his coat and made his way over to the sleeping spiderling. Natasha lifted his head and unraveled the blanket. 

“Up and at em, kiddo.”

Nothing.

“Mmm. Noooo.” The kid whined.

“Right then, guess I’m carrying you.” The man smiled. He scooped up the unusually small teen into his arms and carried him to his room.

—

When Peter woke up the next morning, he went to put a T-shirt on to go down for breakfast, but when he opened his drawer, he found a Hamilton T-shirt at the top. In big black writing it said ‘LAFFAYETTE’ with a gold star behind it.

Peter smiled to himself. ‘Another thing to add to my collection.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please leave suggestions on other places Peter could possible get stuck in, Ive literally asked everyone I know where an odd place to get stuck in would be. Ideas are very welcomed!!!
> 
> Stay safe <3


End file.
